Apprentice and Pregnant
by Marblefur of SmokeClan
Summary: Goldenpaw never dreamed of falling in love with a tom from another Clan. She always thought she would end up with a certain tom in ShadowClan, but when she meets Oakpaw, that all changes. Rated T for Warriors. I suck at summaries :P
**This idea was inspired by** _ **malicent**_ **, who I am pretty sure was the first to write about this. You should go check out those stories :) Anyways, I would appreciate it if you reviewed :D And by the way this is a pretty slow progressing story so expect a lot of chapters (although they may be short ;~;)**

 **~Marble out**

 _ **Goldenpaw**_

 __A white and golden she-cat sat up abruptly, her blue eyes flashing in the shadows. "Jaypaw?" she asked. The blue-furred tom glanced over his shoulder at her and narrowed his amber eyes. "What?" he muttered. Goldenpaw sat up. "What are you guys doing?"

Jaypaw sighed. "We're sneaking out to the forest," he whispered back, flicking his tail. "If you're coming, hurry it up!" Goldenpaw nodded and stood quickly, shaking out her fur and padding silently out of the den.

Once outside, she was met by another she-cat and a tom. The she-cat giggled as Goldenpaw emerged from the den. " _You're_ coming?" she let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I would have thought you would be the last cat to sneak out, Goldenpaw." The gold she-cat ducked her head in embarrassment. It was true; she often stuck to the rules, fiercely protecting the warrior code and doing as she was told.

"Shut up, Larchpaw, and let's go," Jaypaw mewed, and Larchpaw lashed her tail, flattening her brown ears. "Whatever," she muttered. The other tom glanced over at them. "Are we going to ThunderClan, or what?" Goldenpaw blinked slowly. _ThunderClan?! I thought Jaypaw said we were just going to the forest..._

"Hold your paws, Bramblepaw." The biggest apprentice growled and stalked off in the direction of the camp entrance. Owls hooted in the distance and Goldenpaw shuddered at the thought of meeting one of them, this late at night. The clouds drifted aimlessly across the dark sky, occasionally covering the moon.

Goldenpaw was convinced StarClan didn't want them to do this. "Look guys, the clouds are covering the moon," she squeaked to them as they walked. "It- It must mean we should go back!" Larchpaw shook her head in disgust at the nervous she-cat, and Goldenpaw stared at the back of her half-sister's head.

 _I bet Tawnybird wishes she never left my father to be with_ Grassfoot _,_ Goldenpaw thought, her jaws open to meow a stinging retort to the other apprentice. _We're at the border!_ Bramblepaw stopped her. He had stopped as they crossed it, his eyes wide, and his jaws wide open. "ThunderClan cats," he hissed, glancing around.

"Alright, Adderpaw," they heard a voice. "As you know, it is much quieter at night, without the chirping of birds and whatnot. So, you need to be as silent as possible-" The mentor broke off, staring in the direction the four apprentices were hiding.

"Shush, Goldenpaw!" Jaypaw hissed when the she-cat squeaked in terror, burrowing deeper into the bush. "Who's out there?" The warrior called, sounding nervous. Then he growled and bounded over to them, poking his head into the bush. Another tom followed him, the two apprentices trailing behind more slowly.

"Hey! What are you doing on ThunderClan's territory, ShadowClan scum?" The first warrior snarled, roughly yanking Goldenpaw out of her cover. She cowered on the ground, her terrified gaze meeting his angry one.

"Jaypaw!" she wailed, and her brother sighed, leaping out of the bush. "You get away from my sister," he growled. She was amazed at his bravery; she had hid at the sight of a _dead bird_ as a kit! A small apprentice, whom Goldenpaw guessed was Adderpaw, stepped forward shakily. "N-Nightsky," he began, but his mentor cut him off with a deadly sounding snarl.

Goldenpaw mustered up enough strength to glance up, meeting the eyes of another apprentice. He looked back at her until his mentor meowed, "You're coming back to camp with us," and herded the four ShadowClan cats in front of him with the other warrior. "Adderpaw, Oakpaw, you run ahead and tell Littlestar we're coming." _Oakpaw,_ she thought.

Goldenpaw watched them - she assumed they were brothers - bound away into the oak trees, expertly dodging tree roots and undergrowth. _Oakpaw._

When they had finally arrived at the enemy Clan's camp, Goldenpaw released a long breath. Oakpaw stared at her and she returned his gaze, confused, until he subtly gestured to the forest.

Goldenpaw nodded, not breaking eye contact with the handsome red-brown tom. His green eyes sparkled as he bowed his head towards his mentor and padded away, ducking under a low-hanging bush.

"What is this, Nightsky?" A cat boomed from a rocky ledge, the owner of the voice standing tall. Amber eyes gleamed with malice, and Goldenpaw shivered. Was _this_ Littlestar?

The leader bounded down the rocks to meet them, towering over the apprentices. Only one of them wasn't looking at his paws- Bramblepaw. Of course, the oldest apprentice felt he needed to act like the warrior in the situation. "What are you four doing on ThunderClan's territory this late at night?" Littlestar growled, stepping forward so he was nose-to-nose with Bramblepaw.

Their friend calmly returned the leaders' glare. "Obviously not enjoying our stay," he retorted. For a few heartbeats Littlestar looked surprised, then he snarled and leaped for Bramblepaw's throat.

Goldenpaw closed her eyes before she heard the sickening _crack_.

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **ShadowClan**

 _ **Leader:**_ **Thornstar- large golden-brown tom with deep blue eyes (6/9)**

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Rosestep- dark cream she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Pineleaf- long-haired brown she-cat with green eyes**

 __ **APPRENTICE, Needlepaw**

 _ **WARRIORS**_

 __ **Brownleaf- light brown tom with white socks, tabby stripes with blue eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Bramblepaw**

 **Bumbletail- gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Stormsky- mottled gray and black tom with deep forest green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Jaypaw**

 **Berryfall- dark blue-gray she-cat with sparkling amber eyes**

 **Snowheart- bright white tom with blue eyes, deaf in one ear**

 **APPRENTICE, Larchpaw**

 **Wolfsong- light gray tom with darker flecks, amber eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Goldenpaw**

 _ **QUEENS**_

 __ **Ivyfern- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Reedkit- a dark brown tom with darker stripes, Beekit- pale gray, almost white, she-kit with black ears and black tipped tail, and Applekit- dark cream furred she-kit)**

 _ **APPRENTICES**_

 **Needlepaw- light brown and gray she-cat with piercing green eyes**

 __ **Bramblepaw- dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes and darker stripes on back**

 **Jaypaw- dark blue-furred tom with amber eyes**

 **Larchpaw- light brown and white she-cat with one black sock (right forepaw)**

 **Goldenpaw- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **ThunderClan**

 _ **Leader:**_ **Littlestar- surprisingly big tom with amber eyes**

 _ **Deputy:**_ **Nightsky- large black tom**

 **APPRENTICE, Adderpaw**

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Petalsong- light gray she-cat with blue eyes** __

 _ **WARRIORS**_

 **Whiskerfur- wispy light brown tom with deep green eyes**

 **Swiftmouse- heavy yet fast dark gray tom with icy blue eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Oakpaw**

 **Icetuft- light gray and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hollybush- black she-cat with white underbelly and tail-tip and green eyes**

 **Rustyfoot- reddish ginger tom with fiery amber eyes**

 **Daisyfur- long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Ferretpaw**

 **Longfur- brown and white tom with odd brown eyes**

 **Ambersky- ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 _ **APPRENTICES**_

 __ **Adderpaw- light gray and brown tom**

 **Oakpaw- reddish brown tom with deep green eyes**

 **Ferretpaw- light brown tom with darker stripes, blue eyes**

 _ **ELDERS**_

 __ **Softstep- light gray and white furred she-cat with light blue eyes**

 **Lilyfur- thick-furred ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

 **Marshtail- brown and white tom with long tail and light gray underbelly**

 **Yay done :P So I finished writing this (and the Allegiances) and I realized…**

 **Goldenpaw.**

 **And..**

 **Bramblepaw… Oh, you know, Goldenpaw as in Goldenflower, Brambleclaw's mother… I swear I didn't do this on purpose xD Yeah so anyways just ignore this… They will obviously have different names :P Anyways…**

 **I hope you liked it and please review! :)**


End file.
